


Us vs the World

by Ultra



Series: Three Sentence Fics (Feb 2020) [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Devotion, Dialogue-Only, F/M, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22864288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: For the prompt 'BtVS, Buffy/whoever, "It takes just two people to bring the world / to ruin. So goes the history of love."' by lirazel
Relationships: Spike/Buffy Summers
Series: Three Sentence Fics (Feb 2020) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005891
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Us vs the World

"The things you've done... just to bring me back... why?"

"Because it's you, Buffy. It's always been you."


End file.
